


I Swear We Didn't Plan This but It's All Good Because I Showed Her Up and Now She's Jealous

by mzblackpoison



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High School, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette dresses up as Ladybug for a school Halloween party, Adrien goes at Chat Noir. They end up with a date, Marinette is pleased.</p><p>A Halloween oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear We Didn't Plan This but It's All Good Because I Showed Her Up and Now She's Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this took forever to write, and it's kinda rushed because I was running out of ideas to make the middle and end meet but yeah... Like my extra long title? I wanted to make one super long like some anime episodes are :P

Nearly getting knocked over was now how Marinette expected to be greeted by Alya. Marinette shrieked when something slammed into her back all of a sudden, she caught herself from falling and twisted around to see what it was, it was Alya, who grinned.

“Hey, hey, hey! Guess what! Halloween party in two weeks, you’re going right?” Alya announced handing Marinette an orange paper. On it was printed all the party information.

“The what?” Marinette blanched.

“A Halloween party! I’m definitely going, it’s gonna be amazing!” Alya shouted brightly.

“Uhm maybe, depends if I can make a costume in just two weeks.”

“Knowing you, you definitely could, you just need an idea!”

“Yeah that would take me a week to think of in itself,” Marinette grumbled. A school Halloween party did seem quite fun.

“Oh! Ooh! How about going as Ladybug!” Alya suggested. Marinette’s brain froze momentarily, her jaw dropped in panic.  Did Alya know?

“Uh… Huh? Who, what? Ladybug?” She muttered oh so intelligently.

“Ladybug, you should! And you can revise her costume to make it into a magnificent dress! Ha! And if that Chloe goes as Ladybug too, you can totally beat her up with your costume, yours will be so much better she’ll want to cry!”

“You speak as if I’m going doing it for sure,” Marinette remarked.

“But you will right? You’re gonna snatch away Adrien, swooping him off his feet!”

“You need to help me then, I can’t think of anything.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you all the reference photos you’ll ever need, I don’t run ‘Miraculous LadyBlog’ for no reason,” Alya proclaimed throwing her arm around Marinette’s shoulder. She gaped, Alya was a hardcore Ladybug fangirl.

Marinette mentally took note to avoid Alya when she was transformed, she was a dangerously curious girl.

“Oh man, my head’s already exploding with ideas!” Alya shouted excitedly.

Marinette smiled and took out her sketchbook, “Well, you better tell me the quickly before you lose them all.”

“Alright, that’s the spirit! Right now, the most prominent idea is a red dress with large black polka dots, obviously, but you can add a magnificent red eye mask, make sure it has lots of lace and beads and stuff. Also, make the dress as poofy as possible, but make the torso tight fitting, you gotta show off your figure,” Alya winked.

“That’s it though? Big poofy dress that’s tight around the upper body and a sparkly mask?” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll build on it, just draw a million sketches and work on adding more as you go!” Alya reassured.

“I guess, I’m gonna need those photos though,” Marinette lied.

“Right, I’ll send you some now,” Alya pulled out her phone selecting photos to send. Marinette suck a look at her phone, there were  a lot of photos of Ladybug, “That should be good.”

“Thanks,” Marinette murmured, “Time for class, we only have two minutes.”

Marinette put her sketchbook back into her bag and made her way into the school building with Alya, chatting up a storm of her Ladybug inspired Halloween dress.

\----------

Marinette cackled quietly to herself, she was nearly done her dress. She would be finished in just two days, because she already knew the shape and measurements for her body and because she was experienced in clothes making. This left her with a lot of time to make insignificant minor adjustments to details. She was going to go wild, adding absurd amounts of jewels, beads, and sequins to the dress for the dots and for fun. After that was the mask!

She finished sewing an area by tying a knot and placing her dress on a dress from. Smoothing out the wrinkles, Marinette moved on to digging out her beads and jewels boxes. First step was to plan the items and where they would go. She knew she wanted black for the dots, obviously, and red for the cuffs, collar, waist, and the ends of the dress. Boy, was she going to use  a lot of material.

She opened the two containers placing them side by side, and dug out different bead and jewels. She didn’t bother to create multiple patterns or layouts, she knew exactly what she wanted. Pulling a long piece of red thread, Marinette looping it through her needle and tying a knot on the end, and she began sewing beads to her dress. It was a painstakingly long process as she couldn’t use her sewing machine for these parts, but after nearly three hours, she was finished sewing every little bead and jewel to her dress. Fitting it back onto her dress form, Marinette admired her technical work.

An assortment of large and small jewels alike decorated the collar of her dress, the cuffs sported smaller jewels and even smaller beads, while the end and waist were composed of mainly larger jewels and beads, with a few small ones to fill in the spaces.

Marinette got up and walked around while stretching her arms and shoulders, she needed a little break before decorating her mask. She was glad she bought one from the craft store, and had painted it the previous night. Sitting back into her chair, she pulled an industrial strength glue from her drawer and began adding jewels and sequins randomly along the edges of the mask. Any empty spaces would be later filled in with beads. She meticulously made sure the black polka dots of jewels were perfect circular; she wanted everything to be perfect.

It took just under an hour for Marinette to finish decorating her mask, and as a final touch, she wrapped the ribbon ends around her head, the mask didn’t fit exactly, but it was good enough.

With a smile she placed the mask on her table and jumped into bed, she was exhausted. Marinette knew she didn’t need to finish her costume so early, but it was fun and she was too excited. At least, she had some spare time to make any final adjustments or just relax. She knew the school Halloween party was going to be amazing.

And it was. Marinette had been extremely shy and self-conscious the morning of and almost decided not to wear her Ladybug inspired dress, but a long pep talk from Alya convinced her to, and she did. 

Marinette walked to school in a bright red sparkly dress with black polka dots, matching red and black tights and small black heels as she held her school bag and mask. She didn’t do anything to her hair and Alya was going to do her makeup at school. Walking through school nearly killed the poor superhero, everyone’s attention was on her. Marinette received many compliments, but the attention was too much.

Alya showered her with hugs and flattery on her dress nonstop while doing her makeup. They were sitting on the stairs to their school building, Alya wore a store bought Superman costume and worked on Marinette’s eye makeup. Marinette had been pleasantly surprised by Alya’s makeup skills.

“I had no idea you could do makeup this could,” Marinette commented, eyes shut as Alya drew on black lines over her lash line.

“I like do all sort of makeup stuff at home and during my free time,” Aly answered.

“Why don’t you every wear any to school?”

“Too lazy to do this in the morning, no time,” she answered simply.

“That, I can understand. I can barely make it to school in time on a regular basis, I can’t imagine putting on makeup daily,” Marinette joked laughing, and earning a scowl from Alya for moving.

“It’s literally impossible. Are you done yet?”

“Nowhere near done.”

“Ugh, come on, this is so boring,” Marinette complained pouting.

“Alright fine, I’ll do one last thing, make it simpler,” Alya replied, the last thing to do was add lipstick. Alya paused a moment as she finished putting lipstick on Marinette, she stared past her head.

“Oh boy, are you going to like this!” Alya said grinning widely, Marinette raised an eyebrow curiously and turned around.

Marinette gasped and her jaw dropped, she was more shocked than anything; she continued to stare. Before her was Adrien dressed in a well fitted black suit, it fit his body perfectly. But it wasn’t just any suit, it was designed looking like Chat Noir.

What.

She couldn’t believe her eyes, and beside her Alya laughed tapping on her chin gently to remind Marinette her jaw was still hanging open in shock. She watched as Adrien scratch the back of his head shyly as he chatted with Nino, who wore a vampire costume. Adrien’s suit had added cuffs that stuck out slightly, even around the ankles too. The lapel was slightly different as well, as it stood out more. The buttons of his blazer were bright green, and he wore black cat ears as well as a black mask. It was definitely a Chat Noir inspired suit.

“Oooh, look at you too matching up,” Alya commented playfully and hitting Marinette’s arm.

“What! No, we didn’t plan this!” Marinette shouted, this was not planned at all.

“Oh girl don’t I know that, you can’t even say hi to him, let alone organize  this , ha no way!”

“ Alya! This isn’t funny!” Marinette complained, but Alya only giggled more.

“No, this is hilarious! You’re matching, calm down, might as well act casual about it,” Alya suggested trying to push Marinette to stand, she resisted and remained sitting on the stairs.

Marinette stared harder at Adrien, god he looked amazing, what was she supposed to do? They were pretty much the city’s superheroes for Halloween, but they didn’t plan this together, and now Marinette was gonna cry because the love of her life was as beautiful as ever. Although she was kinda irked that her crush was  Chat Noir , her flirtatious partner in crime fighting.

“Oh Marinette looking good!” Nino commented as he and Adrien approached them by the stairs, the two stopped right in front of her. Oh god, she was screwed.

“I know right, her Ladybug costume is amazing, right?” Alya asked loudly, patting her back. Marinette wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. She could feel Nino and Adrien’s eyes burning into her.

“Ahaha… Uh yeah, I’m Ladybug for Halloween, it was Alya’s idea,” Marinette stuttered avoiding eye contact.

“It’s so well done, Marinette, I can’t believe you made this!” Adrien commented admiring her dress, Marinette blushed and ducked her head.

He just complimented me!

“She’s amazing right! And she looks absolutely fabulous in it! Marinette stand up and show them, and wear your mask!” Alya shouted excitedly pulling Marinette up, and handed her the mask. 

Marinette reluctantly put on her mask, she already had enough attention on her. She glanced back between the three nervously and gripped her dress tightly.

“Wow, it looks so good! You have amazing skills; look at all the details, it must have taken forever!” Adrien said bending down to look closely at the beads and jewels on her dress.

“Only about three days,” Marinette said in a small voice; Adrien’s face was so close to her’s!

“That’s it, I’m gonna commission you to make my costume for next year,” Nino concluded nodding to himself, Adrien humming in agreement.

“This is seriously so amazing, Marinette,” Adrien murmured as continued to look at her.

“But what about you?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Huh? Oh, I just went to a seamstress, she did an amazing job on it,” Adrien shrugged.

Marinette yelped when Alya grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. The loose frilly ends of her dress floated and jiggled as she spun and came to a stop. The beads and jewels reflected brightly in the sunlight.

She gave a sigh of relief when the bell rang, she quickly grabbed her bag as well as Alya’s and ran into the building knowing Alya would follow. She burst through the classroom door and jumped into her seat, Alya coming in just after her.

“What was  that for? Putting all the attention on me!” Marinette whisper cried facing Alya.

“Oh, hun, please, I did that for you, to get Adrien’s attention on you, at least he noticed you right?” Alya pointed out.

Marinette groaned, “Ugh, yeah, but that was too much!”

“Dude, just ask him out on a date- Oh! Why not ditch the school party after school, and go somewhere else with him? It’s perfect!”

“This is not perfect at all! How am I supposed to do that?” Marinette barked out before dropping her head onto the table with a thud.

“We’ll think about it later, just get through class right now,” Alya advised.

“Yeah, but I can already feel Chloe burning holes into the back of my head and she  just walked in,” Marinette whispered quickly.

Alya peered past her, and it was true. Chloe was sitting in her spot glaring daggers at Marinette. There was no way Marinette was going to make it through the day as well as the Halloween party. Now she really regretted wearing her Ladybug dress costume to school, Chloe was going to murder her.

With a final groan, Marinette pulled her notebook from her bag and placed her mask back it. She just needed to get through class, then go home and change during lunch time.

It proved a lot easier than she thought, class was as boring as ever, but she managed to get through without getting scolded for not paying attention. But before she could make it out the door Alya grabbed onto her.

“You’re not going anywhere Missy, today, we’re eating out together,” Alya commented quietly, she turned to Nino and Adrien, “You guys want to come too? We’re eating lunch out.”

“Sure, why not,” Adrien replied, Nino nodding enthusiastically.

“Great, then it’s settled, let’s go!” Alya exclaimed dragging Marinette out the class.

“You’re kidding me right?” Marinette asked as they walked off school grounds.

“Nope, not at all; let’s have pizza,” Alya stated simply pushing the glass door open. Marinette sighed and followed, keeping the door open for Nino.

They sat down at a table and a waiter came up with menus.

“I like all your costumes, most people don’t have the Halloween spirit anymore,” The waiter commented before leaving.

“He’s not wearing anything though,” Adrien noted.

“Probably not allowed,” Nino replied flipping open the menu.

“Hey hey hey, why don’t we just all order a medium pizza and share it,” Alya offered.

“I can’t eat that much though,” Marinette remarked.

“No worries, we eat a lot,” Nino said pointing to himself and Adrien.

“Ah, boys and your puberty,” Alya muttered quietly to herself, Marinette snorted in laughter earning confused looks.

“How about just pepperoni then?” Marinette asked trying to hide her laughter. With all heads nodding, she collected equal payment from everyone and went to order.

“What’s with the smile?” Alya asked as Marinette sat back down with the receipt and order number.

“The worker said she liked my dress,” Marinette answered with a smile.

“See? I told you it would be a good idea to wear it; to think I had to convince you this morning too.” Alya gave an exasperated huff.

“Really?” Adrien asked leaning forward to rest his arms on the table.

“Yeah, she didn’t want to wear it today, but I managed to convince her too.”

“Good thing you did, you two are our superhero duo!” Nino said.

“I know right! It’s perfect!” Alya exclaimed hi-fiving Nino.

“It’s almost like you planned it,” Nino speculated. Marinette shared a shy look with Adrien, they really didn’t plan anything.

Their conversation was interrupted when the store worker shouted out their order number, and Marinette jumped up to get their pizza. She licked her lips hungrily as she placed the pizza box on their table, she was starving. They all oohed at the food and began to eat, quickly devouring it.

“Oh no! I can’t find my phone!” Alya exclaimed.

“Did you check your bag?” Marinette asked.

“Of course I did, I think I lost it…”

“Maybe it’s at school.”

“I dunno, Nino come with me to look,” Alya said standing up with her bag already slung on her shoulder. Nino looked up confused and pointed at himself. Marinette watched worriedly.

“But- the food, I-” He complained.

“Just take a slice with you, I don’t want to go alone, come on!” She pulled him by the arm. Nino quickly grabbed his bag and took a slice of pizza before he was dragged away. Alya gave a quick sly wink at Marinette and ran out the door.

Marinette stared wide eyed as Alya pulled Nino along the street. No way, she did that on purpose to leave her with Adrien. She groaned to herself.

“What’s wrong, did you forget something too?’ Adrien asked.

“Nope, nothing at all it’s all good.” She answered hurriedly. 

The two quickly fell into an awkward silence, where neither said anything. Marinette chided herself for not being able to say anything, she wanted to talk to him but she knew she would just end up stuttering and scaring him as always. 

“Did you really make your dress in just three days?” Adrien asked startling Marinette from her thoughts.

“Oh yeah, more like two and a half days, but yeah,” she answered.

“That’s crazy, I can’t imagine doing that.”

“Well, I do this often so I already know how to make clothes and stuff.” Marinette had made multiple attires before and she was constantly making new designs in her sketchbook.

“What gave you the idea to do this?”

“It was Alya’s idea. What about you?” Marinette asked, she was curious as to why he would Chat Noir.

“I couldn’t think of anything else, plus wearing a suit based off his costume seemed like a better idea,” He replied with a smile. Marinette felt her heart skip a beat from that.

“That makes sense, I did the same, wearing a dress is better than wearing her actually outfit.” Wearing the actual bodysuit meant Tikki would have to use her powers all day long, that was too exhausted for the tiny kwami.

Marinette leaned back and placed her hands over her tummy, she was stuffed. She declined Adrien’s offer to the last slice and watched as he quickly devoured it all.

“Gosh you really do eat a lot,” she commented, Adrien blushed and ducked his head embarrassedly, “No, I don’t mean it in a bad way!”

“Should we go back now? Or you do want to go somewhere else?” Adrien asked stuffing the last bite into his mouth and wiping his hands on a tissue.

“Let’s go back, wonder if Alya found her phone,” Marinette answered as they go up. They tossed their garbage away and left the restaurant.

Marinette pulled her phone from her bag and opened up the conversation with Alya, she sent a few messages asking if she phone her phone.

“You two are so cute,” A woman commented as they passed on the sidewalk. Marinette paused looking up from her phone.

“We’re n-” Marinette started to protest before Adrien cut her off.

“Thanks!” Adrien said with a smile and continued walking. Marinette blushed and quickly followed him.

“What was that for?” She asked keeping her head bowed down looking at her phone to hide her bright red face.

“It’s easier to play along than to explain,” he answer simply. Marinette’s phone beeped with a notification from Alya, she opened the message.

“Alya says she found her phone, it was at the bottom of her bag,” Marinette said, she knew it was a complete lie, but she went along with it. 

“That’s good.”

It beeped again and Marinette frowned at the text. Alya was telling her to ask Adrien out. Marinette wanted to but she didn’t have the confidence to.

Come on just do it!

Before she knew it, they were already back at school. She sighed, of course she wasn’t able to ask Adrien out. They came to an abrupt stop when Chloe marked in front of them, arms crossed and frowning. In a split second her demeanor completely changed and she was smiling brightly.

“Oh, Adrien, mon cheri, would you accompany me to during the Halloween party and dance?” Chloe asked throwing her arms around Adrien’s shoulders in a hug, he hugged her back.

“Uhm… I can’t…” He muttered; Marinette could feel her blood boiling, how dare Chloe!

“Huh!? And why not?” Chloe practically screeched, Adrien pulled back pushing her away.

“I’m going with Marinette,” he answered.

“What!” Marinette screamed staring at him wide eyed.

“You’re going with her? Why are you going with some pest?” Chloe hissed side-eyed Marinette with a scowl. Marinette still hadn’t recovered from the shock.

“Because we’re the superheroes, it makes sense we go together, and plus I always go with you to any other party, it’s just one time,” Adrien explained. Marinette nodded to herself, it did make sense, they were both dressed up as the city heros. 

Chloe howled with anger and stormed away cursing loudly, Sabrina rushing to follow from the sidelines.

“Sorry, about that, I hope you don’t mind,” Adrien apologized turning to her.

“God, no! No problem at all, it’s fine!” Marinette exclaimed excitedly earning a shocked look from Adrien; she groaned, “Ugh, what I mean to say is, I don’t mind going with you. At all.”

“Oh, okay, then sure, we can go if you want to,” he offered, which means he wasn’t actually planning to when he said all that…

“I mean, if you don’t mind either…” Marinette trailed off, she didn’t want to rope him into doing something he didn’t want to do.

“Alright then sure!”

“God, that was amazing!” Alya shouted appearing beside them with Nino.

“You saw?” Adrien asked.

“Of course, I’m sure anyone with working ears and was within a 10 kilometre radius heard her too,” Nino commented snickering.

Alya gave Marinette a giddy suggestive look and nudged her. Marinette blushed and pushed her back, making her guffaw loudly.

“What’s with her?” Adrien asked.

“Don’t mind her,” Marinette grumbled walking back inside.

So the day wasn’t that bad, and wearing her costume was a bad idea either because it got a her kind-of date with Adrien. Marinette smiled to herself, she didn’t mind this at all. She only hoped it would get better and better.

All’s left to do was act normal at the actually party.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great Halloween!! And sorry for any typos
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr


End file.
